After Their Wars
by SaviStar yay
Summary: Hey people! Just so you know: 1. First FanFic 2. The crossover story thing says you can only have 2 different categories but in reality, yes it's MAINLY LoZ and FF III but there will be a little Bioshock and Fable II involved, as well as any other games I decide to slot in. The chapter thingymobob didn't work well and kept glitching so this is one looooooooong part 1 3...2...1..


It was a serene full moon night. Zelda was still in her cave. Link walked through, hoping against hope that she would be awake. She wasn't. Link sighed, and looked down at her. 'This is so hard. I wish you had never been cursed...' Zelda had gotten a curse from Ganondorf. He wanted power, and he wanted it NOW. So, he had cast the Princess of Hyrule to an eternal sleep. If Link agreed to help him, Zelda would be revived. If not, she would remain dead. Link knew she wasn't really dead, she just couldn't move. Or speak. Or do anything, really except breathe and sleep. It didn't stop him from being sad. He looked again down at her, and cried the smallest of tears. His best friend, Pit, or kid Icarus, walked in. 'Still asleep?' He asked. Pit was worried too. After all, Zelda was his sister. It's hard to explain.'I'm afraid,' Link drew in his breath sharply, 'She's still cursed.' Link thought he saw Pit cry as well, but he wasn't sure. Pit then said 'Have you been crying?' Of course. Pit's eyes were like a hawk's-they never miss much. He could probably see the tear in Link's eye. Link said it was probably the dust in the cave. Pit knew that Link was really sad about Zelda, and had strong feelings for her, but tried not to show it. He also knew that Zelda would be revived if they found the correct cure. Zelda's hand jerked. Pit and Link stared wide-eyed at it. Zelda's hand droopily wrote a message on the dust. It read 'Pit, Link, I hope you are there. Navi has been kidnapped. She has been put in the waterfall to drown. Help her quickly!' Link said 'Please stay with Zelda: I'll go and get Navi.' Link darted out without another word. He soon found Navi- half drowned and traumatised. Link picked her out and ran back the the cave. He played the "Sun's song" on his ocarina and revived Navi. It didn't work for Zelda though. It apparently only worked for fairies. Navi came back to the world of the conscious and said 'I am relieved and tired. Thanks.' And immediately fainted. Link smiled and so did Pit. There was the ghost of a smile on Zelda's face too. After all, she could still hear. It was pleasant until it was over. Link said 'Pit? Were you crying?' Link's elvish eyes didn't miss much either. Pit grinned and said it was probably just all the dust in the cave. Link glared but then laughed. It was good that Pit was there, even if everything was at it's worst. Link said 'Zelda, if you can hear me, move your right hand.' Zelda's right hand jerked a little. Link then asked 'How can you move?' Another reply was written into the dirt. 'I've gotten better, but not by mu-'and her hand stopped moving and dropped. Link sighed. 'Oh well.' Pit said 'Hey, cheer up. There's an archery contest close by. Take a break from finding herbs and what not. I'll take care of Zelda.' Link considered it. 'Okay. See you soon. I'll be back by nightfall.' 'Okay, you archery freak,' That was a (bad) joke that Pit always used whenever archery was mentioned. Elves can, if they want to, excel at archery, playing wind instruments, and of course at creating incredible food and weapons. Not toys though. Link's specialty out of all of those was archery. He was the best in all of Hyrule, his land. It's not freaky, it's just unusual, even for an elf that he was that good at archery.  
Link set off to the archery contest. He wore his small hat over the top of his ears. After all, elves aren't considered real. But the contest was full of elves! And all from Hyrule. A teenaged girl, around Link's age, with long red hair and a cute dress that fell to her ankles said 'Hi Link! Remember me?' With a laugh Link said 'Of course I remember you, Malon. You taught me Epona's song. You are an important friend. How could I forget you?' Malon said in a worried tone: 'Well, you went missing and I was worried about you. After all, Link, you are my best friend, but you were gone for seven years one time. I only got to see you once, and then when I payed a visit to the forest, you had gone again.' Malon looked as if she had suddenly remembered something important, said 'Oh, Link-Oops!' The contest had started!

Hours later, Link returned to the cave. Pit and Zelda were both asleep. Navi was awake, but she was reading a teensy book. Link thought about the day and remembered Malon wanted to tell him something. 'I'll meet with her tomorrow...' He decided before drifting off to sleep.  
Chapter 2- The vision  
Pit woke up in the morning to find Link was not in the cave. Navi was though, so he can't have gone far. Pit told Navi to look after Zelda and he took to the skies. He soon saw Link, talking to a girl with long, golden-red hair. He swooped down to say hello. Link looked startled, then relieved. 'Pit, hello. This is Malon, a childhood friend. Malon, meet Pit, a freaky bird boy as well as my best friend. We were just talking about... Never mind.' 'How did archery go?' Asked Pit. 'Excellently. Link and I tied for first place!' Malon said excitedly. 'I never would have guessed, apart from the fact that a large chest of gold was outside the cave!' Pit smiled. 'So, Malon. Where did you live before the Formation?' That was what everyone called the event in which all the worlds formed one, hence the name. People were actually still around, and, sadly, some had not survived it. 'I lived- and still live- in Lon Lon Ranch. So called because my name is Malon and my dad's name is Talon.' Malon explained. 'Cool. Anyway, I have to go now. Gotta check on Zelda. Bye!' Pit pretended to fly away but really just flew to a treetop. He could just make out what Link and Malon were saying. 'Link? I... something happened at the ranch. You're the only one I know will believe me. No one else will. I've tried. They called me crazy. Anyway, what happened was... Something, or someone, broke into the ranch. It attacked me and I've heard screeches ever since. It took my dad! And all of the baby horses. I looked at the nursery part of our ranch and there was blood on the hay! I don't know if I'm hallucinating or not, but... I'm scared, and I need support. When you have the time, could you please come to the ranch and help me figure it out? Pit could come too, If you think he'll believe me.' 'I think he will, and sure, when I have the time I will.' The old friends hugged sadly. Pit flew away to the cave to see Zelda and Navi, both spattered with blood. Navi was unconscious. Zelda's chest had ceased to rise and fall rhythmically with breath. The gold was gone. There was a sword, and a note. It read 'Link, as a WARNING I tortured your stupid little bossy fairy and hit her on the head, and, because she didn't tell me where you were, killed idiotic girlfriend Zelda. Better get back fast, elvish nothing. You're lucky that (arm)Pit guy wasn't there or his head would be in my hand. Oh, and I stole your gold, too.  
Sincerely yours,  
YOU KNOW WHO I AM!'  
Pit stared. Then ran to Link. Link saw him running and panicked. 'What happened?' 'A note. Blood everywhere. Sword. Navi hurt. Zelda dead. Hurry!' Almost in tears, Link said 'Sorry.' to Malon and bolted. He got to the cave and read the note. 'This is bad. Very very very bad. I don't know what I did or who this madman is.' Pit looked at Zelda. The sword was driven into her chest, but for some miraculous reason she had begun to breathe again. Link immediately ran over to her. Zelda's eyelids fluttered, then opened. 'Zelda?!' 'Link!' Pit said 'Zelda, how are you feeling?' She answered 'Odd...' Her voice was drifting and soft, as though she had not rested in centuries. 'I feel like... Well, my chest is killing me, literally and I feel tired. So... tired' Link looked worriedly at  
Zelda and said 'Zelda, you need medicine. Now. But... ' Then something queer happened. Link fell, down onto the cave floor. Zelda's eyes rolled back and she, too fell down again. Pit was scared. Navi had just woken up to faint again and Pit felt himself grow dizzy. He soon collapsed onto the ground...

'I can help you and Link as well as Zelda..Zelda. I have the cure...cure. But you must find me...find me. Very soon or you all will die...die. Someone... Other than Ganondorf...Ganondorf... has cursed Link and Navi...Navi. He will curse you too. I am Refia...Refia. You must find me and my friends Luneth, Arc and Ingus...Ingus. You need help and so do we...we. I will give you the cure in exchange for your help...' A bottle of clear red liquid flashed in front of Pit. 'Help us, please... please and we will save you...you.'

The vision ended and Pit woke up. He saw Link, unconscious and Zelda, sword wound gone. In fact, the whole sword was gone! Pit blinked and then said aloud 'Refia? I've decided to help you.'  
A misty white cloud suddenly appeared in front of Pit, the image of a girl in the middle. She had shoulder-length, light red hair and blue eyes. 'I am Refia. Pit, I have been watching you and your friends. I am from Fantasy, or was, before the Formation. I am here...' An image of a worn down yet very familiar old barn came up in the mist. Please find me. I..we are all dying. As He grows strong, we grow weak. You can help us and we can help you. Link has a blue potion. We cannot carry it as we are far too weak to even walk. I do not know where my comrades are. Please, help us.' The cloud disappeared and Link woke up. 'Wha-' Pit rushed to him 'Are you alright?' He asked worriedly. 'Yes, I feel fine. A little dizzy though. I had these weird dreams about a person called Luneth. He said he was looking for 3 others. Their names are apparently Arc, Ingus, and Refia.' Link said. 'Link, you've been cursed. Someone cursed you too. I had dreams about Refia. She was looking for those same people. She told me they needed a blue potion, in exchange for a rare red potion to heal us.' 'Oh. I have blue potion right here. Where is Refia?' Link asked. Pit told him about the old barn. Link said that Lueneth was at an apparently abandoned underwater city that used to be called Rapture, but a power he possessed allowed him to extract oxygen from the the water without dying. Navi was murmuring something in her sleep. 'Arc...wait-I've never heard of Oakfrmm...' Navi didn't really say 'Frmm' but her voice got very low and unclear. She droopily woke up to see two sets of eyes staring at her. 'Did I suddenly grow a second head?' She asked, annoyed.  
Navi didn't like attention.  
Link asked if she had had a dream. 'Well, sort of. I dreamt that a boy called Arc was talking to me. He said he was in a place called Oakfield, looking for -' 'Ingus, Refia, and Lueneth.' Pit finished. 'How did you know?' Navi cried, astonished. Link said 'I had a dream Lueneth was talking to me, and was looking for his friends. Pit dreamt that Refia was talking to him, for the same reason. And seriously, if Zelda wakes up, I am not explaining this again!'  
'What the- what do you mean, you're in what used to be Frmmy?' Again, like Navi's, Zelda's voice melted away into a soft murmur. 'Hey! Wake up!' Navi flew right in Zelda's face. 'HEY!' Zelda groggily opened her eyes and said 'Did any of you dream about someone called Ingus or Refia or Arc or Lueneth talking to you and saying that they were looking for their fellow explorers and that those explorers were contacting others? If so, could someone PLEASE explain?!'  
Pit just grinned and so did Navi. A groan is what came from Link.  
Chapter 3- "Where's Malon?"  
After some annoyed explaining, Link, Zelda, Navi and Pit were all figured out- except where Ingus was. 'I just cannot remember. Sorry. I've tried and tried and even tried to go to sleep to get another vision but it won't work!' Zelda said. 'I can't recall it. Only that it was used to be in his own land before the Formation' Zelda said apologetically. Pit snapped his fingers. 'That's it!' He shouted. 'He must be in Fantasy! You probably didn't remember well because of how echoey their voices are. In visions anyway.' Zelda was sad. 'We still don't know which part of Fantasy.' Navi sighed, exasperated. 'Zelda, you dummy, it's the only part of Fantasy left! Fantasy was destroyed, remember?' Fantasy had been destroyed before the Crash, when the Dark Lord had attempted to murder the four crystal ones- the brave adventurers who had been blessed by the Crystal. Fantasy actually had several parts, all of them numbered. The Crystal ones were in Fantasy 111,but Fantasy IV had been destroyed. Fantasy now lay in fragments, here and there, and Fantasy III, was in the New Land, that was created after the Formation.  
It's very confusing.  
The team set off on their way to a nearby place with glowing lights. They couldn't risk the chance of being attacked by the psycho that left Link a letter. A scream erupted from the building, and everyone took off towards it as quickly as they could. Link immediately ran into the stable to find blood, a few red hairs and a shredded dress. 'What is it with missing people and blood today?' 'Navi, this is serious. I'm really worried. Where's Malon?' Link said. ' Zelda walked outside. 'Pit's in the paddock. I... You may not want to join him, Link.' 'Why not?' Link asked. He then saw why. Next to Pit was a dead, teenaged girl with golden-red hair.  
Chapter 4- Refia  
Pit called out 'Its alright. She's alright.' The others ran up to Pit, looking at the girl. 'It's not Malon.' Link said, weak with relief. 'You're right. Its... What the... How...' Pit was too shocked to speak.  
The girl was... 'It's... It's Refia!' Pit said, surprised. 'What the-' 'Don't say it, Navi.' Refia stirred and everyone crowded around her. She opened her eyes and immediately looked to Link. 'Do-do you have a blue potion?' Her voice was wavering a bit. 'Yes, Refia, it's here.' Link said softly. He gave the blue potion to her and she drained it. then, she glowed. Literally. Her skin gave off a brilliant light, so bright it blinded them. After the glow went away, Refia told them about the beast that had attacked Malon. 'It is called a Balverine. It came from Fable, a fantastic yet dangerous world. It shouldn't be here, as no enemies can cross boarders to other lands. They would sooner get killed than make it here.' Refia noticed Zelda was collapsing and apologised immediately. 'Oh- I'm sorry. I got carried away and forgot I had this.' She pulled out a clear red potion and gave it to Zelda. Zelda drank it without hesitation and, invigorated, drew her sword. Link stared. 'I didn't know you could fight!' 'Yeah? Well, what do you think a princess does in her spare time? Comb her hair?!' 'Yes, that's exactly what I thought you'd be doing!' Link said. 'Whatever. I practice fencing and archery. And Karate. And Tu Jitsu.'  
'What's the difference?' Link asked.  
Zelda Karate-chopped him in the shoulder 'This is Karate,' then horizontally hit him in the stomach with the side of her hand. 'This is Tu-Jitsu!'  
Link frowned. 'I still don't see the difference.'  
Zelda repeated the process. 'This is Karate,' (OW!) 'this is Tu-Jitsu.'  
(OWW!)  
'Still, it seems exactly the same.'  
Zelda sighed.  
'This is Karate...' (YOWCH!) '... This is Tu-Jitsu!' (OUCH!) 'Practising fighting is quite fun!' Zelda winced and said 'Oops. Sounded a bit too...um, dainty, didn't I ?' 'A little bit, yes.' Link said, laughing. Then he looked grave. 'But... Where's Malon?' Refia looked at him an gently touched his arm. 'I don't know if we'll see her again, but we will try.' Pit noticed tears were streaming down Link's face, a rare sight, and Zelda began to weep softly. Navi was also crying, when they heard a scream. 'LINK! HELP! PLEASE!' Link ran towards the screaming being. 'It's Malon!' He cried out, 'I'm coming!' And sprinted into the nursery part of the barn. 'LINK! NO!' Zelda ran after him. Navi, panicked, flew faster than ever towards them. Refia and Pit ran along too. Soon they burst in just in time to see a hideous abomination of monster and wolf preparing to tear at Malon's bare flesh. Link ran, sword raised, yelling out 'YOU FOUL BEAST!' Alas, as he got to the Balverine, he saw Malon already lying dead on the ground. There was no doubt- Her eyes were closed, her chest did not rise and fall with breathing, and there was already a pool of blood around her. Seeing Malon like this murdered the mercy in Link.  
He killed the Balverine in one blow and ran to Malon. He wept as though no one was watching. She was dead, and nothing could change it. The flesh on her belly was torn and her arms were slashed and covered in blood. Refia ran over, and, she too, cried like a newborn babe, crying and choking and weeping. But, as she wept, a golden, shimmering feather dropped out of her hair and on to Malon. A pure pale gold light enveloped Malon, and her eyelids fluttered. Her flesh was mended, and she began to breath again. Link looked at her with a mixture if joy and awe. Malon slowly sat up and, being Malon, her first reaction was 'Is everyone ok?' Link almost laughed but instead looked at Refia. 'What did you do?!' She looked surprised, then she felt her hair. 'The Phoenix feather...' She whispered in wonderment. 'It...it really works!' Link continued to look at her expectantly. 'I never thought it would happen, but, a Phoenix feather actually revived Malon!'  
Malon looked shocked. 'I...I was dead?!' Link still looked incredibly amazed 'YES! You were! But... Refia?' Refia had a faraway look on her face. 'Refia?' 'Oh, sorry. I was given the feather as a gift, from a friend. He... Didn't... Survive the...Formation...' Link looked solemn. 'I understand. G-go on...' Refia wiped a tear from her eye. 'Anyway, Phoenix feathers revive fallen allies. I hoped to use it when I found my friends, but, I guess it was put to good use. I may have just met you, Malon,' she said, turning towards the newly risen girl. 'But I can tell you are pure at heart.' Malon smiled. 'May I ask what your name is?' Almost laughing at her own bad manners, Refia said 'My name is Refia.' 'Refia...Refia' Pit echoed. Everyone laughed.  
Except Malon.  
Everyone looked at Link. 'No, no, no no, no way. No more explaining.'  
Refia smiled and then looked at Malon. 'My friends are looking for each other. If we find them, all of us will have the power to banish... Him...' Pit looked at her.'You mean Ganondorf?'  
Refia then said something that made everyone's blood freeze. 'No.'


End file.
